The Way Things Were
by noheartx
Summary: The rest of the world would never really look the same after the things they had seen. And Takato wasn't sure if they would ever get that back. But he didn't want to give up. That hadn't gotten them anywhere before. And he wasn't going to let them fail. He would find a way to get back to the Digimon. Rated T. Rukato. Slightly mature themes.
1. Chapter 1: Threads

**The Way Things Were**

 **A/N: Ok so I'm not really sure why I'm doing this. I haven't written anything related to fanfiction in a few years now. And if I'm gonna go back to anything it should be Master of the Shadow Clones. But i recently re-watched Digimon seasons 1-3 and realized how much I really loved it as a kid. So I just want to do this for fun. No pressure, no deadlines nothing like that. I'm just going to (attempt to) take it as it comes. And hopefully it doesnt just fizzle out after a week. I need some new inspiration.**

 **So a little background on the idea for the story. It's gonna be post-Tamers, right after the D-Reaper incident. I'm gonna focus on character building first, which means there probably won't be much of an adventure until a little later on, but I wanna establish the characters as more mature than they were when they started. And also set up the Rukato romance. There will be an adventure that follow, although I have no idea where I'm going with that. I've seen a lot of stories base themselves around the Digital Hazard, so I may end up going along that route. There's also a very strong chance I'll bring in the digidestined from Adventure and Adventure 02. I like the idea of alternate timelines so I'll probably explore that, and try and make it as logical as it could be. It's gonna be a little bit mature. Nothing too crazy because they're only like 13 and I cant really do much with that, but I will probably ross a few lines without realizing it. Other than that...I'm up for ideas. In fact, you guys could help me write this story in a way by posting your theories/ideas. I think it would be cool to see something written by both the author and the fans together.**

 **But enough chit chat. I welcome you to this story of mine,** **The Way Things Were,** **and I hope you enjoy.**

The sky flashed as a bolt of lightning leapt through the dull, gray sky, followed by the low rumbling of far-away thunder. Tiny droplets of water fell from the heavens and rained down upon Tokyo, specifically the Shinjuku district. It wasn't falling fast enough to be considered torrential, nor was it slow enough to be considered a drizzle; it just rained and rained, as it had all week.

The red eyes of a young boy gazed out at the gray sky. A sigh escaped his lips as he stared out a window, his gazed fixed beyond what he was looking at.

"Mr. Matsuki, do you have some sort of problem with my lesson?"

The boy sat up ramrod straight as a feminine voice captured his attention. A voice that had scolded and reprimanded him so many times it may have well belonged to his mother. But it didn't.

"No Ms. Asagi!" The boy quickly replied, the volume of his voice being slightly too high, mostly because he had been startled. Most of the children now had turned to look at the boy or snuck a glance at him. Not because they were surprised, for this boy was notorious for drawing his teacher's ire, but because they could not help it. He was a fine looking young man. He had striking red eyes that were quite exotic really, and the intensity and determination his gaze usually held was unmatched by most. Although it lacked it now. He wore a blue hooded sweatshirt with a white t-shirt underneath, a pair of gray shorts that went just below his knees, some white socks and a pair of big, red shoes. His arms that rested on the table were adorned with yellow wrist bands, and of course, the pair of yellow, tinted goggles that perpetually rested upon his forehead.

Now, Nami Asagi was a very patient woman. Years of teaching children had taught her that children were, in all honestly, completely insane and unpredictable. You had to work with them or they would never work with you. That being said, Takato Matsuki was very predictable, because he seemed to, agaisnt all odds, make the same mistakes and same terrible excuses every day. Whether it was being late to class, not finishing homework or daydreaming. Especially the daydreaming. Boy how that boy loved to daydream.

She wasn't oblivious to the fact that all of the children were in some sort of state of depression right now. She wasn't too sure on the finer details, but she knew their creature friends-the Digimon-were gone now. And with them had gone a part of the children. And it really broke her heart but she couldn't just let up on them. They still needed to learn. And she would teach them.

"Then I suggest you stop daydreaming and pay attention to my lesson." She replied curtly.

"Yes Ms. Asagi." Takato replied obediently. Ms. Asagi nodded and gave him a quick smile before turning back to the board. Takato's eyes drifted across the room and they met a pair of round, bright brown ones. Jeri Katou smiled at him, and he couldn't help but return the smile.

It had been two months since they had defeated the D-Reaper. "They" being the other tamers and their respective Digimon. Henry and Terriermon, Rika and Renamon, Jeri and Leomon, Kazu and Guardromon, Kenta and MarineAngemon, Ryo and Cyberdramon, Henry's little sister Suzy and Lopmon, and even Beelzemon and his two tamers, the young Ai and Mako. And of course Guilmon. Two months since the world had almost seen its end. Two months since their parents had finally gotten to see their children safe and sound again. Two long, agonizing months without the best things that ever happened to any of those children. The Digimon. They had all been affected by the loss in different ways. Jeri may have been the worst off. The rest of the Tamers had gotten proper farewells with their partners, short and unsuspected as they may have been, but Jeri didn't. Jeri saw Leomon murdered by the hand of Beelzemon in the land of the Digimon Sovereigns, followed by Guilmon's warped digivolution to Megidramon and his attempted murder of Beelzemon. And it had ruined her. Cast her into darkness. And the D-Reaper took advantage of that. And if it weren't for Takato, Guilmon and Grani, the arc-turned weapon that had saved their lives more than once, they may not have ever seen her again. She had been trapped at the very center of the D-Reaper, fueling it with her depression. It had almost destroyed everything.

Now, as Takato looked at her, he felt conflicted. Of course, he was thrilled she was still alive and well, and to see that she was not broken and depressed was heart-lifting. But...but he could just see it, or rather he couldn't see it, as he looked into her eyes. That spark was gone. That look of sincerity and love that she couldn't help but want to share with that world. And that was just so sad to him. He felt like he couldn't even look at her the same way...like he should have been able to do something. But he knew there was nothing that could fill that void, not when he felt that void too.

Their shared glance was short, and they both turned back to the blackboard after a moment. Takato couldn't help but shake his head.

 _"What happened to all of us?"_

It was scary to think that once the digimon were gone they would just fall apart. But that was exactly what happened. He didn't play the card game any more. Neither did Kenta, or Kazu, or anyone else for that matter. The few times he had hung out with Kazu and Kenta at the playground, they didn't know what to do. Without their beloved pastime or their friends to play with they didn't have much else. He had seen Henry a few times, and Suzie even less by extension. They enjoyed each other's company, but the conversation always took that turn. That ever-so-hopeful turn toward finding the Digimon again. And sometimes it was too much. He didn't even know where Ryo lived, and he thought it would be weird to try and get to know Ai and Mako, at least until they were a little older. And Rika...he hadn't even talked to Rika since that day in the park, let alone seen her. He didn't think anyone had. He knew she would take it just as hard if not harder than he and Henry. Rika had changed a lot thanks to Renamon, shedding that ridiculous Ice Queen moniker.

 _"Rika..."_

The name echoed through his mind again. He wondered why she would cut off all contact. Then again he wasn't even sure if anyone had reached out to her. Some group of friends they were.

 _"That's enough."_

Takato said firmly in his head. It was about time they stopped wallowing in their sadness. He was their leader dammit! He had to bring them together again. Or he didn't deserve to wear the goggles on his head!

 _"Okay that's a bit dramatic. There are probably a lot of people who think the goggles look stupid, but that's not the point! I've got to bring us together again. And I'll start with Rika."_

And just like that the rain stopped.

And as Takato found himself on his way to Rika's house after school, he was suddenly second guessing himself.

 _"Did I really have to pick Rika first? This is going to be like trying to knock a brick wall down with a toy hammer. I should have at least tried to bring Henry along...ah forget it. I'm already almost there."_

And sure enough, after a few more moments he rounded the corner onto Rika's street. As he came upon the entrance to her compound, he felt a vibration in his pocket. He stopped in his tracks and yanked out the object from his pocket. It was his D-Arc. His golden D-Arc he had gotten after Biomerging with Guilmon to form Gallantmon. The only memento. The light on the screen simply flashed once before fading away and turning off again. Takato stared at it for a few more moments before he decided it wasn't going to do anything else. He sighed and put it back in his pocket. For some reason that had gotten his hopes up. But what would it really mean? Probably nothing. He approached the door and rang the buzzer. After a few moments the door opened and he was greeted by Seiko, Rika's grandmother.

"Oh Takato! I haven't seen you in so long! Please come in come in, I'm sure Rika will be glad to see you!" She was very excited. Almost overly excited it seemed. Takato noticed it but he didn't really know how to handle it nor did he mind. He accepted her invitation and walked inside. He looked around as Seiko walked past him, leading him through the garden. He had forgotten how beautiful Rika's house was. It was so peaceful and elegant.

"I really am glad you're here Takato. Rika hasn't left the house in days and it would really do her some good to see a friend!" Her eyes lit up and she let him into the house. That struck Takato as odd. She hadn't left the house? Rika would always rather be anywhere BUT her house.

"She hasn't left the house?" Takato asked, concern in his voice. Seiko just shook her head.

"No...she hasn't gone to school, hasn't gone to any card stores and she hasn't been out to see any of her friends. And of course Rumiko hasn't been around..." The last part was said with undertones of anger, and it didn't go unnoticed by either one of them, "-I'm sorry. It's been a rough couple months." Takato didn't know what to say. Had things really gotten this bad? Could they all have really been so oblivious?

"I think it has for all of us...but I'm here to change that. Do you mind if I talk to Rika?" Takato responded, a new determination in his voice.

"Of course dear! Please, you know where her room is! I'll be making snacks in the kitchen. Hopefully, she doesn't kick you out and you two can eat them for once..." Seiko chuckled to herself as she walked away, making Takato blush a bit. He turned towards the hallways and steeled himself.

"So she's angry...okay Takato you can do this." He said to himself, although he wasn't sure it reassured him anymore. He walked down the hall and found Rika's door quite easily. He took a deep breath and lightly knocked on it a few times.

"Go away Grandma, I'm not in the mood..." Her voice was slightly muffled, but Takato could tell something was off. Her voice was hoarse and scratchy and...had she been crying? "Didn't you hear me? I said it's not a good time..." She didn't sound angry...just desperate. Takato felt a pang in his heart.

"Rika...it's me." He heard a slam and what sounded like a very quiet 'what' in disbelief. Then there were footsteps and then her door slid open faster than he could say open., and suddenly they were face to face. Her eyes were slightly red. So she had been crying. Her hair was also down. And she was back to wearing the broken heart t-shirt. She didn't say anything. It seemed like she didn't really know what to say, for once. So Takato said the first thing that came to mind.

"Your hair looks pretty like that." Why he decided to say that, he wasn't sure. Not because it wasn't true, but again, this was Rika. Who knows what would set her off? A rage of emotions flashed across her face. First she was surprised, then she looked a bit offended, before a bit angry, then she just shook her head and laughed.

"What are you doing here Gogglehead?" She turned around and walked back into her room, leaving the door open. Takato took that as an invitation to step in so followed her. "Close the door."

"Ah sorry." He took a step back and closed the door he had forgotten originally. "I'm here to see you." She sat down at her table with her back to him.

"Having more dreams about me?" She replied sarcastically.

"What? No, I wanted to see how you were doing. We haven't seen each other in awhile...I haven't really seen much of anyone in a while really...and I wanted to change that." He said honestly.

"Well I'm not some old woman in a home. You don't need to come visit me." She was getting defensive, a sign that she had regressed back to her former self. The door that had opened slightly before had been slammed back shut.

"Well I was worried about you...I mean I'm worried about everyone else too but I haven't heard from you at all..." He replied nervously. She could be quite intimidating.

"I've been busy." It sounded like a lie. Takato knew it was a lie.

"You've been crying." She was surprised at his forwardness. Usually when she got defensive he would back off. But something was different about him right now. He had that look in his eye...that look that always meant he was going to beat the odds.

"W-what are you talking about? I haven't-" She replied quickly but was cut off.

"Your grandmother said you haven't left the house..." He said. Rika scoffed. She stood up and faced him.

"Of course she did. Alright Gogglehead, you caught me. I'm sad. But unless you have a lollipop and some prozac I'm not really sure you can help me." The sarcasm was dripping from her voice.

"Prozac what-nevermind. I'm sad too Rika. More than that. I feel like I've lost a part of myself. A part of myself that if I don't get it back nothing will ever be the same. But that doesn't mean we should all abandon each other. Being alone doesnt help." The boy stated. Rika just shook her head.

"When did you get philosophical Gogglehead?" Again with the sarcastic remarks. Takato just shrugged.

"You can make fun of me all you want Rika but I'm not going to give up." There was a sudden knock on the door, stopping Takato from saying anything further.

"Kids, I made cookies!" Seiko's voice chimed. Takato's eyes lit up, and Rika sighed before walking over to the door and holding her hand out. A plate was placed on it, with a mountain of ginger cookies on top.

"Thank you Grandma." She shut the door behind her and placed the cookies on her table, which she sat back down at. Takato took a seat across from her and immediately took a cookie. He ate it.

"These are good!" Takato took another one and popped it in his mouth. She just stared at him like he was an idiot. He chewed and swallowed his second cookie and smiled. "Wow these are really good! C'mon have one Rika, it'll cheer you up." Rika rolled her eyes at Takato's suggestion, but she took one anyway. And as she took a bite she did smile a bit, because she really did love these cookies. They were a recipe of Seiko's that she had loved since she was a little girl. "See? Now, do you think we can talk without you stabbing me with a sarcastic knife over and over again?" She raised her eyebrow at this as she took another cookie. It was a bold move for Takato. No one called Rika out on her social flaws. It usually came with some kind of consequence courtesy of the Digimon Queen herself.

"Interesting metaphor." She answered simply.

"I think it fits nicely. Sometimes I really do think you want to stab me." He smiled back at her as he said this, taking another cookie as well. "Like right now." Rika smiled back at him and even laughed. She actually started laughing quite uncontrollably. Takato almost felt uncomfortable but he figured it was good to see her laughing. She finally stopped and just stared at him for a moment.

"It's good to see you again Gogglehead." He smiled and laughed back at her. "What do you want to talk about?" She asked after a moment.

"Like I said I just wanted to come see you. You're the only person I haven't seen since...since..." He couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence, but the message was well received. It was silent for a moment and they both looked away from each other. Finally Rika spoke up.

"How is everyone?" She asked, almost nervously. It seemed to snap Takato out of his reverie.

"As good as they can be. Kazu and Kenta are always bored. Jeri is...better." He paused. "Henry has his hands full with Suzie...he and his dad are on good terms again. Sorta." No one could forget how it had been Janyu's, Henery's father's, decision to upload the program that would eventually take the Digimon away. It was hard not to blame him. None of them wanted him to feel bad, and they knew the entirety of the world was more important than their borderline-imaginary friends...but it had been hard. Especially for Henry. "And I don't even know where Ryo lives or goes to school or anything. So I guess I haven't heard from him either." Takato finished, sort of trailing off at the end.

"I see..." Rika stated flatly.

"We could go see them. Well not everyone but we could at least go see Henry. And get together with everyone else on another day?" Takato sounded hopeful. He was sure she would shoot him down. As if she ever-

"Really? Yeah...let's go."

...wait what? Was that enthusiasm and, dare I say it, desperation.

"Really?" Takato asked in disbelief.

"What are you saying 'really' for?"

"Nevermind. Let's just go before you change your mind."

It wasn't long until they reached Henry's apartment complex. Their voices echoed with vitality as they ascended the stairwell.

"I still don't see how that applies." Rika's voice rang out dismissively.

"It totally does! The Digimon Sovereign were the same as they were in the show! Remember in season two when they met Azulongmon?" Takato shot back, full of excitement.

"Yeah but they never met any of the other Sovereigns." Rika retorted.

"True but they would have been the same. My theory is that the Azulongmon from the show and the Azulongmon we met in the Digital World are the same Azulongmon. And I bet there are tons of other similarities that we missed out on. I mean there's a whole movie, or third of a movie depending on where you were when it was released, starring Terriermon! Not the same Terriermon but Terriermon nonetheless!" Takato was really getting amped up now.

"I guess but-"

"And I bet you the other Digidestined really do exist out there! Maybe not in our world, but in another world!" As Takato said this they rounded the top of the stairs and walked by a man in a suit holding a briefcase. He gave Takato an odd look and the boy blushed. Rika didn't notice.

"You sound like one of those guys who wears a tin foil hat." She giggled as she said it, and Takato was about to retort but he stopped. As she kept giggling he was a bit entranced by it. It caused him to smile.

"I like it when you laugh." Rika's eyes shot wide open and she stopped giggling immediately.

"Why are you saying things like that today?" Her cheeks flared up hot pink. Takato seemed to realize what he said after a moment and chuckled nervously, his cheeks turning red as well.

"I don't know...I guess I'm trying to enjoy the little things?" He said it as a question. "I feel like...I feel like the biggest part of our lives is already over. I mean, I'm only 13, there should be a lot ahead for me right? But what's ever going to be better than the last few months? What could top creating a fictional creature from my own imagination and meeting the best friend I could ever have? What could be better than going to a completely different world, becoming data, and literally merging with a Digimon, giving us the power to fight alongside them? Better than saving the world from complete destruction? If the answer is baking bread then I'd rather leave that question blank..." Rika was somewhat shocked. "So I guess I need to take solace in the little things right? Because the big stuff has already come…" Takato was definitely acting a bit strange. He must have been thinking A LOT over these past two months...although she couldn't say the same thoughts hadn't floated through her mind as well.

"So my laugh is one of the little things?" Takato looked at her and blinked.

"Honestly I had forgotten that's what we were talking about. But yeah, I guess it is." She almost reached out and snapped the goggles on his head back as hard as she could. Almost. He guessed? Whatever. Instead she just smiled.

"Then you should make me laugh more often." They suddenly found themselves in front of Henry's door. And before they had a chance to even reach out and knock, the door opened, and they were face to face with Janyu.

"Oh. Hello Takato. Rika." He replied after blinking twice. This is how many of his nightmares had started out, so he was a bit freaked out.

"Hi Mr. Wong."

"Janyu." Takato looked over at Rika in a scolding manner and poked her in the side. She almost turned and wailed on him but instead she just gave him an evil look. He gave her one back and motioned towards Janyu with his head.

"You know I can see you." Janyu stated, a hint of laughter in his voice. Takato suddenly turned back towards Janyu at his remark, his eyes going wide.

"It's nice to see you Mr. Wong." Rika's voice suddenly cut in. Takato was more stunned than Janyu. He hadn't expected her to relent.

"I'm very glad to see both of you. Please, come in. I'm sure Suzie and Henry would love to see you." He replied warmly. He motioned for them to come in, and they did, taking their shoes off at the door. They followed Janyu to the living room, where Henry and Suzie were positioned on the couch. In Suzie's arms was her stuffed version of Lopmon, created by the hands of her own mother. "Suzie, Henry, you have some visitors." Both turned their heads at the same time. Henry smiled genuinely while Suzie's face lit up. She bounded off the couch and over to Rika, hugging her waist immediately.

"Rika! Angwy boy!" She cried out in elation. Takato just sighed.

"I'm not mad anymore..." Takato stated in exasperation. Henry approached them next.

"Guys..." It seemed like Henry had a lot to say. Takato simply put his arm out and a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Let's go for a walk. We have a lot of catching up to do." At Takato's suggestion, Henry looked over at his father, who simply nodded.

"Oooh can I come too!" Suzie asked hopefully. With another nod from Janyu, Rika bent down to her level.

"Of course you can. But you have to hold my hand okay? Or Henry's hand. You can switch because I know you like to run around." Suzy cried out in elation.

"Yeah but not Angwy Boy's hand!" Rika, Henry and Janyu all started laughing.

"No, we don't like angwy boys." Rika said through a fit of giggles. Takato just sighed.

"Alright c'mon let's get a move on."

It was a beautiful night. The temperature was perfect. The air was crisp, and there was a slight breeze just enough to gently soothe your body. The trees shone brightly in the moonlight, the light reflecting off the leaves and creating moving pockets of light as the breeze swayed the leaves. It was quite beautiful. A perfect night for the four of them to go for a walk. And as they walked, with Suzy latched onto Rika for now, everything almost felt normal.

"I haven't been to this park in awhile." Takato said, cutting through the silence.

"We've certainly left our mark. I hope no one ever finds the giant hole Guilmon dug in the back of that tiny shrine." Henry said, chuckling a bit.

"Yeah I never thought of that...not like they could blame us. And is that what that little house is? A shrine?" Takato asked.

"Probably. I don't know, it never really got explained." Henry stated dismissively.

"Has Takato told you about his new crackpot theory?" Rika asked, changing the subject. Henry nodded.

"Yes he's mentioned it. I don't know what to think. Have you thought of anything new Takato?" Takato's eyes lit up at his curiosity. Boy had he ever.

"Yeah! Alright, so as I was telling Rika on the way over, I believe the Azulongmon from the show is the same Azulongmon we met."

"Right you told me that. And the part about the other Digidestined being real." Henry continued. Takato nodded.

"Right! So, say these Digidestined exist. They most certainly don't exist in our world, because we never experienced the Diaboromon event or any other Digimon-related event that should have happened. But, the Digital World is another world. Another dimension." Takato started to explain.

"What do you know about alternate dimensions?" Henry asked curiously.

"Not much. I went and rented a few books from the library and did a little bit of research. From what I read, the Digital World is, without a doubt, a different dimension. During the D-Reaper battle, I remember the Monster Makers briefly going into quantum physics and saying that the D-Reaper itself was a Quantum Field. Or something like that, I still don't get it all." He took a breath. "Anyway, if the Digital World is another dimension, then who's to say the world from the TV show isn't another dimension as well? One we could possibly go to via the Digital World." Takato explained further. Suzy suddenly ran over to Henry and held his hand, chasing a firefly.

"Look Henry! A fire-fly!" She reached out for it but missed.

"So you're saying there would be two Japans?" Henry asked. Rika was very interested at this point as well, despite her dismissal before. Again Takato nodded.

"Yeah. And by that logic there could be a thousand Japans!" Takato said enthusiastically.

"But doesn't that mean that there could be a thousand Digital Worlds too?" Rika asked.

"I suppose it does, but I think the Digital World is slightly different. It's data, as we all know. I feel like it exists within everything, and it's just waiting to be tapped into. The only ones that do are the ones in which the Monster Makers do what they did in our world, and successfully create the Digimon and Digital World." Takato shrugged at his explanation. "i'm still not really sure. I also just have a feeling, which I know neither of you will believe." They both laughed.

"You and your feelings Gogglehead." He laughed nervously and scratched his head at Rika's remark.

"I dunno Rika...for once I may want to side with Takato here." Henry said after mulling it over.

"Hey you've sided with me plenty of times before!"

"I admit it sounds...interesting. But until I meet the rest of the true Goggleheads, I won't believe

it." Takato simply rolled his eyes at her comment.

"Henry look!" They were all startled by Suzie's call. She was pointing high in the sky. They all looked up, and their mouths almost dropped. Sitting in a tree, was one of the Digignomes from the Digital World.

"No way." Rika stated in utter disbelief. It slowly floated off of its perch and came to a rest in front of the three of them, its glow reflecting off of their faces. They were mesmerized in wonderment. Suddenly it burst apart and rained golden sparkles upon them.

"Wow pretty!" Suzie gasped in amazement. It was silent for a few moments, as none of them knew what to say.

"That didn't just really happen...did it?" Takato asked in bewilderment.

"Of course it did! I just saw it!" Suzie exclaimed.

"What could..." Henry couldn't even finish his thought. They all looked at each other. And even without saying anything else...they almost felt better. Like there really was hope after all.

As Rika lie in bed, she couldn't help but replay the days events. It had been a...really great day. A really really great day. Seeing Takato and Henry had been like a drink of cool ice water after a month long trek through the desert. She felt alive again. Especially Takato. He seemed different...very different at times...but he was also so the same old Gogglehead. And he had once again come to save the day with his unyielding spirit and headstrong attitude. Saved her once more, like he had as Gallantmon plenty of times. She was beginning to really...admire him. Which was very foreign to her.

 _"Ha, I might have to call him Mr. Gogglehead. Mr and Mrs. Gogglehead. Takato and Rika Goggehead."_

She understood the implications of what she had said right away, but it didn't really bother her. Because honestly, marrying Takato and taking the surname of 'Gogglehead' would be just about the funniest thing she could do. It would surely earn her mother's ire. Always a plus.

 _"I wish i could say that to him. He would probably think it was funny. Oh well, maybe one day."_

"Goodnight Gogglehead." She closed her eyes and easily drifted to sleep with a smile on her face.

"Goodnight Gogglehead."

Takato sat up immediately as he heard the voice. He had been dead asleep when suddenly he heard a voice. A girl's voice. Definitely Rika's voice. It didn't sound like it came from anywhere in particular, but he knew he heard it. And he knew it wasn't a hallucination.

"...Rika?" He called out fearfully. He got no answer. He threw the covers off of himself. "Rika?" He called out again. "Oh man, is she trying to drive me crazy?" He got out of bed and slowly looked around, obviously not finding anything out of place. Finally he found himself standing in the middle of his room, not really searching for anything anymore, but overcome by paranoia.

"Well, I guess there goes my sleep for the night."

 **A/N: And that's it for now. Hope it caught your attention. Its late and thought I'd like to keep writing I'm at my wits end. So I'll call it here. I'll definitely be picking this up tomorrow morning. I may even just start over Tamers Season 3 again. Let me know what you think. Thanks a lot. Spread the love.**


	2. Chapter 2: Playing With Fire

**A/N: Well, I'm surprised people actually looked at this already. Got a handful of views and 2 reviews. Thanks guys. You're all beautiful.**

 **Anyway, I've got a little more direction now. The Digignome thing came literally out of no where but it sparked a nice little idea. Anyway I'm gonna keep this short. This will kick off the 1st Arc. We'll call it the** _ **Sans Arc**_ **, because it will be the Arc without the Digimon, which will go for a little while longer. You could call it the** _ **Card Arc**_ **too. Can't have them getting what they want right away can we? No, that would be to easy. Anyway thanks for reading, or if you already started thanks for returning. And Enjoy!**

"Yeah it was weird. I swear I heard her voice. I spent the next couple minutes searching around my room for anything...but I didn't find anything. I didn't get back to sleep either."

"Is that why you have dark circles under your eyes?"

"Yeah I'm pretty tired."

It was the second day since the long spell of rain had ended. Takato and Henry found themselves together again, in the market district of Shinjuku. The modernistic shops with vibrant and colorful displays were all open for business, each them as busy as the next. The crowded streets were somewhat difficult to navigate through and keep a conversation up at the same time, but the two boys somehow managed. It was easier when they weren't towing along a rambunctious, red dinosaur.

"I don't know Takato. Now you really are starting to sound crazy. You couldn't have actually heard Rika's voice. She wasn't there." Henry stated honestly.

"I know I sound crazy. Ah maybe I am going crazy. Who knows? As long as-" They happened to be passing by one of Takato's favorite old card stores at this time. Takato briefly glanced over at it, noticing the poster for some kind of new cards as he passed. Immediately he stopped in his tracks and reversed, stopping mid sentence as well. He was now gaping at the poster like a boy seeing a naked woman for the first time. Henry was a bit perturbed.

"Uh Takato? What are you-" He looked up at the poster, and his jaw followed Takato's all the way to the ground. In front of them was a poster for a brand new set of cards. A set of cards that they would only produce 1 copy of, making it possibly the most valuable set of Digimon cards out there. And you'd never guess who the set was based on.

"Guilmon…" On the poster was a set of 6 cards. Ranging from In-Training to Mega and beyond, were the pictures of Gigimon, Guilmon, Growlmon, Wargrowlmon, Gallantmon and Gallantmon Crimson Mode. Every detail perfectly captured. It was surreal.

"They made cards based on you and Guilmon…" Henry stated in awe. Takato said nothing more as he rushed into the store. He went straight up to the man who was at the register, who seemed to recognize him.

"Takato! It's been awhile my friend. You lose interest in the hobby?" The man asked in a very friendly manner. Takato smiled at him.

"No...I...just lost my cards." He lied quickly. He wasn't going to give this guy a sob story, even though he had been nice to him over the years.

"Ah clumsy as ever! Well, you've come to the right place." He replied enthusiastically.

"Right. Well, I actually wanted to ask you about the new set of cards they came out with. The Guilmon line of evolution." His voice almost cracked when he said Guilmon but the Gogglehead kept it together. The card keeper let out a bellowing laugh.

"You and everyone else my friend! Like it says on the poster, it's the only set of its kind. Super-Ultra rare. And the cards themselves are pretty amazing too. Anyone who got those would have a real shot at winning any tournament, guaranteed." The man started to explain. Takato felt a bit of pride at that statement.

"Really?" He asked with a sort of smile on his face.

"Absolutely. They say the Mega Form is a form of a Digimon that has fused with a human, giving it amazing powers that can't be stopped by anything. Well…they did come out with one other card…hold on." The man suddenly ducked below the counter and popped back up after a few seconds. He had a glint in his eye. In his hand was a silver metal box. He slid it across the table to Takato and opened it carefully. Inside there was one card. One card that made Henry and Takato feel a familiar, cold fear in their pit of their stomachs.

"They made a D-Reaper card too…?" Henry whispered in astonishment. Why would they do something stupid like that when it had become obvious that this was more than a card game? "I'll buy that from you right now." Henry was determined to get his hand on that card.

"Easy there son. Let me finish telling you about the Guilmon cards first." The shopkeeper said. Henry sighed and kept his eyes on that box. He would get that card. "So, these 7 cards have been made, although they're not really advertising the D-Reaper card because of what happened. And they are all one of a kind. And they would guarantee anyone assured victory in any match. But the thing is, they're selling separately. As you can see, I was lucky enough to get my hands on the D-Reaper card. Had to make a few calls for that." He chuckled to himself. "The other six, the Guilmon line, are buried somewhere in a random pack of cards. All six together in one package, but any one random package in the world." Henry and Takato's eyes widened at that. That meant that those cards could literally be anywhere in the world. They could be in freaking America and there was no way in hell they could do anything about that. America! And that seemed to leave a bad feeling in their stomachs. Who knows what the Americans would do with power like that.

"You can't be serious." Takato said at this point just hoping this was some kind of sick dream. No one deserved to have those Guilmon cards. Hell he _was_ Gallantmon!

"'Fraid so! So you want to get your hands on this D-Reaper card?" The man asked, a smile coming to his face. Henry nodded immediately. "It won't be cheap."

"Listen sir, I know you may not care, or you may think I'm full of it, but we're two of the children who fought with the Digimon. I actually am Gallantmon." Takato said all of a sudden. He felt like he had to be totally honest or there was no way they would get this card. "I know that sounds crazy but it's true. Guilmon was my best friend. I know you don't know where his set is, but you have to sell us the D-Reaper card. These cards are real. We used to use them to aid our Digimon; give them powers and add to their strengths. If the wrong person got their hands on that card...I don't really want to think about what could happen." Takato was very serious. And the man seemed to believe him.

"You know I've known you for awhile Takato...you've always been a nice kid. Just a boy interested in Digimon." He paused as he looked the two boys over. He really couldn't see any trace of dishonesty in them. They were dead serious. "So you say were one of those kids?" Takato simply nodded at the man's question. "Well I'll be damned...Gallantmon in the flesh. Okay kid, I'll help you out. I was gonna sell it for 150000 yen, but I'll give it to you for 50000. Sound fair?" Takato blinked. 100000 yen discount. It was still a lot of money but that was definitely fair. Henry nodded and pulled out a credit card, handing it to the man.

"This is my father's card. His name is Janyu Wong." The shopkeeper accepted Henry's card and got to work on running it through the system.

"Your dad gonna be happy about you spending 50000 yen on a Digimon card?" Takato asked skeptically. Henry just shrugged.

"Remember that stipend we got from Hypnos?" Henry asked, earning a nod from Takato. How could he forget? He didn't know what strings Yamaki had pulled, but the man had gotten each of the Tamers a million yen stipend courtesy of the national treasury. He remember looking at the check and almost peeing himself. Of course, his parents had taken it from him immediately and put it away in a trust fund that would grow, only after asking him if they could borrow a bit to remodel the bakery, which he of course agreed to. "My dad just said he would put it in his bank account, let it grow for awhile and give it to me with interest when I'm older. He gave me this to use on occasion. He'll understand when I tell him. He'll probably want to take a look at the card too. " Henry explained. Takato chuckled.

"Man you're lucky. Your Dad trusts you way more than mine." Henry laughed as well as the man handed Henry the card back and the silver box containing the D-Reaper card. Henry took it and held onto it it carefully. Henry looked at Takato as if he were asking him to leave, but Takao held up a second. His eyes drifted to the single packs of Digimon cards. He pulled out his wallet and pulled all of his money out. It was certainly a decent amount for a young man like Takato, which he had saved up from many days worked at the bakery, but it wasn't as much as Henry had access too.

"How many packs can this get me?" He asked the salesman. The guy counted the money, a little over 10000 yen, smiled and nodded. He pulled out a fresh sealed box. It had to contain at least 40 packs. Maybe more. Takato's eyes lit up. "Wow really?"

"Sure. You're gonna need to build a new deck anyway if you lost all your old ones eh? And you guys just helped me meet my quota for the month, so I don't feel bad at all." The man said with a big smile as he handed Takato the box. He wasn't going to build a deck...but hopefully Guilmon would be in there. He could only wish. Henry pulled his credit card out again.

"Give me a box too. Something tells me we really need to be the ones to get those cards." Henry said, almost gravely. The man simply nodded and pulled out another box, ringing the both of them up quickly. "Have fun lookin' for those cards kids." Takato and Henry stuffed their new purchases into Takato's backpack. They waved as they walked out, thanking him once more. As they left they felt a bit of a weight fall on their shoulders. But it wasn't unwelcome. Rather it was very familiar. It was a feeling that now that it was back, they would come to cherish it. It was the feeling of having a purpose. The feeling that they would be needed once again. Henry pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of the poster before dialing a number.

"I'm gonna call Rika and have her meet us somewhere. We're gonna need help opening all of these packs."

Rika had suggested that the boys come over to her house, and so that was where they found themselves after a short walk. Seiko had one again greeted them with enthusiasm and announced she would make cookies once more. As she left to start baking Takato elbowed Henry enthusiastically.

"Dude those cookies are amazing. I'm telling you." The brown haired boy's eyes were wide, his voice oozing gluttony. Henry laughed.

"Alright I'll make sure I have one. You're reminding me of Guilmon. You're drooling like him too." They both laughed at Henry's joke as they reached Rika's door. They didn't even have to knock as apparently she had been waiting for them. The door slid open as they reached it, and she motioned them inside and shut the door behind them. They all sat around her little mahogany table in the center of the room. Takato and Rika locked eyes, and he could tell already she must have been feeling better today. Her eyes weren't red from crying first of all, and they hadn't been greeted by some sarcastic remark yet. She even smiled at him.

"What's up guys?" She asked, almost cheerfully. Henry and Tako took out their two boxes of Digimon cards and the silver box out of Takato's bag and put them all on the table. Rika's reaction was a bit conflicted. "Did you buy a whole store of Digimon Cards?" She asked, the smile leaving her face. Henry shook his head.

"Open the silver box first and look inside. Then we'll explain." Henry suggested. Rika was very hesitant to do so. This was all very weird. As if she cared about Digimon cards anymore anyway. But she didn't think they would show her without good reason. She reached out for the box and opened it. And her reaction was similar to Henry and Takato's.

"Those dumbass card makers…" She muttered quietly. She looked back up at Takato and Henry, he gaze much more serious now. "What exactly is this?"

"Just what it looks like." Henry stated flatly. "Our worst nightmare. We're lucky to have gotten our hands on this card." Rika and Takato nodded at that.

"So what are the two boxes for then?" Rika asked. Henry pulled out his phone and pulled up the picture he had taken of the poster and showed it to her. Again she was shocked. "You can't be serious. You mean Gogglehead has been immortalized in Digimon card form? Unbelievable." Henry laughed at her statement and Takato just rolled his eyes.

"It's a one of a kind set." Henry went on to explain. "Hidden in one random pack that could be anywhere in the world. It may be fruitless but...we wanted to at least try to find them."

"We don't know what they could be capable of, but I'm not sure we really want to find out either. Which is why we have to get them." Takato declared with determination. But Rika could tell he also just really wanted those cards. And she didn't blame him.

"Okay. I'm in. Hand me a pack." Rika said as she held her hand out. Takato and Henry smiled as they each opened their boxes. Henry got to work opening one right away while Takato placed a pack in Rika's hand. Soon they were caught up in it. The sound of card packs opening would echo in their dreams that night. Wrappers were torn opened and tossed through the air like falling leaves. The ground was littered with them all around the table, and all on the table. The cards themselves grew into messy piles as they built up. Groans escaped their throats with each useless pack. And it was a weird experience. It was more like they were going through a photo album than cards from a card game. They had met so many of these Digimon...it was hard to not recall all of the ones they had met and fought. It was mostly silent between them as they reminisced. Seiko came in with cookies again at one point, much to Takato's delight, but she didn't bother them. She could tell they were busy. And as the cookies dwindled along with the packs, their hearts grew heavier and heavier. Finally they were left with two packs. Henry had just finished looking at one and threw the cards on the table. Every card was the exact same.

"Useless. Who would ever need nine Gekomon?" He questioned rhetorically. Takato and Rika were both stunned by that. That was indeed a pretty useless pack.

"What a rip-off." Rika replied in reference to the last pack.

"I don't even want to open up another pack after that. You two open the last packs." Henry suggested, standing up to stretch. "Man I shouldn't have eaten so many cookies."

"You can barf them back up. I'll eat them." Takato said with a laugh, reaching for one of the packs. "Seriously, I think I would. They're so good."

"You're disgusting." Rika answered with a smile. They all laughed as Rika and Takato opened their packs. Rika looked at her first card, and a smile made it's way to her face. It was a Renamon. She would be keeping that for sure. "Look, I got a Renamon." She pulled out the card and showed her friends. They smiled. Takato started to open his.

" _This is it. Guilmon...please be in here."_

He started to flip through his slowly. First was...Azulongmon? That was super rare. He could actually get a lot of money for a card like that...next was Goldramon, another extremely rare and powerful Digimon. This was a good sign. Next was Magnadramon, and that was extremely interesting. Three of the Four Great Dragon Digimon? And considering who the fourth was...as he flipped to the 4th card his eyes widened. For staring him right back in the face, was the In-Training form of his best friend. He quickly switched to the next card, and sure enough it was Guilmon. He couldn't believe it. They had gotten the damn cards. Against all odds.

"Guys…" They both looked at Takato as he called to them, but he didn't say anything else. "Guys…"

"What is it Gogglehead? Spit it out?"

"I got em. It's Guilmon."

"What!?" Henry shouted, immediately looking over his shoulder. And as he spotted the Guilmon card he couldn't help but smile. "There it is!" Takato put them on the table and spread them out, revealing all of the cards they had been looking for.

"Wow, you even got three of the Four Great Dragon Digimon!" Henry exclaimed. Rika smiled and was about to put down her pack when she decided she wanted to look through it anyway. Maybe there would be more forms of Renamon? As she flipped through she found herself to be very disappointed, until she reached the last three cards. The last three cards actually got quite a reaction out of her.

"What the hell are these?" Henry and Takato were snapped out of their elation by her remark. She sounded...scared? She threw the three cards on the table, almost like they were poisonous. And immediately they knew why.

"Oh man these card makers are really playing with fire here." Henry said seriously. The three cards were cards that they didn't think could ever exist, mostly because they shouldn't have. But there they were, staring them in the face. Megidramon, ChaosGallantmon and the Digital Hazard in all their glory.

"How would they even know about Megidramon?" Takato asked in complete astonishment. "That happened in the digital world. And what is ChaosGallantmon? I've never turned into that…" Takato's voice was shaky as he denied what he was seeing. He was scared. What the hell were they looking at? Who the hell was making these cards? "And why didn't the guy at the shop know about these cards? He knew about the D-Reaper card…" Henry and Rika had no words. Finally after a few moments of silence Rika spoke up.

"We need to find out who the creators of the show and the card game are." She said. Henry nodded.

"I think you're right. Whoever it is, they know just as much, if not way more than us about the Digital World. Enough to know of Megidramon's existence." As Henry finished talking his phone rang and he picked it up quickly. "Hello? Hi Dad. Yeah I'm at Rika's." Takato and Rika looked at each other. "What? Oh...yeah I can explain that. Yes I have a good reason!" Henry's voice got more animated at this point, and Takato chuckled. "Alright I'll be home in a minute. Bye." Henry joined Takato's laughter as he hung up.

"He mad?" Takato asked? Henry nodded.

"Yep. He saw the transaction on his account already. He was a bit angrier than I expected, but I'm sure he'll still understand. Anyway, I should get going." He said, picking up the silver box with the D-Reaper card. He put it in his backpack.

"Do you want us to come with you? We could help you explain." Takato offered. Henry dismissed it with a wave of his hand.

"Nah. Once I show him everything he'll probably want to see the cards for himself, so we'll all get together either at my house or at his office one day. At least I hope." Henry said as he pulled out his phone. "I do want to take a few pictures of all these cards though...so he can at least see them…" He snapped an individual picture of each card before smiling in satisfaction. "Alright guys, I'll let you know what he thinks." He said as walked across the room and opened the door.

"Later."

"See ya." Rika and Takato called out at the same time. Takato started to gather together all of the cards they had opened, keeping the important ones separate.

"What are we gonna do with all of these cards? I certainly don't need nine Gekomon." Takato said with a laugh, remembering Henry's last pack.

"We can just throw them in the back of my closet with the rest of my collection. As if I needed more Digimon cards." She shook her head as she took the stacks Takato had organized and brought them into her closet. Takato would have helped, but he didn't wanna just walk in her closet. That was some kind of invasion of privacy right? She walked back out and sat down at the table, taking the last cookie from the plate. She popped it in her mouth and munched on it satisfactorily. Takato frowned.

"Aw man. No more cookies."

"You're starting to sound like Guilmon." Rika said with a giggle.

"That's what Henry said before!" Takato exclaimed, causing Rika to laugh harder. And there was that laugh again. He smiled wider. "Can you believe we found the Guilmon cards? And those other cards, whatever they mean! I mean, the chances that they were all in the same box in a store in Shinjuku...pretty amazing." Rika's laughing subsided.

"Y'know with you Gogglehead, I've come to expect the unexpected. You got those cards because you wanted them. You're the only one who would truly know how to use them anyway." She stated, bringing a smile to his face. He was surprised by her confidence in him. It only served to strengthen his resolve. If Rika, the queen of sarcasm and cold hard logic believed in him, then what couldn't he do?

"Thanks Rika..." He smiled genuinely. "...hey I had something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Uh oh. You're not having more dreams about me are you?" Rika asked with a teasing smile on her face. Takato laughed as he recalled the first time he had seen Rika. In a dream where he had been attacked by her and Renamon. And when he had said that to her, she obviously got the wrong idea. Because...well yeah he probably shouldn't have just told her that right away.

"No, but you might think it's just as weird. Last night...I was asleep when suddenly I just woke up out of nowhere. And as loud as if you had been standing right next to me as said it in my ear, I heard you say: 'Goodnight Gogglehead'. I heard it so clearly I spent the next ten minutes looking for some kind of recording device you planted in my room to drive me crazy…" He explained. And as he did, Rika's face grew more and more strained, before she finally burst out laughing. Nevermind the fact that _he had actually heard her_ last night, but the fact that he stayed up all night because he was so curious. Classic Gogglehead.

"Oh my...oh...Oh Gogglehead. You're such a dork!" She was still possessed by giggles as he frowned at her.

"How am I a dork?" He asked slightly offended. She continued to speak through her giggles.

"You...you stayed up all night...looking for a recording device that I planted to freak you out!" More outright laughter. "Thats such a good plan. I think I may start doing that now."

"You mean you didn't do it before?" Takato asked in bewilderment. She shook her head, her laughter subsiding now.

"Nope. You're crazy if you think I would go to those lengths to annoy someone." She stated. Of course, she couldn't just say that he actually had heard her say that because she _had_ said that right before she had went to bed. And she had went to bed relatively late last night, meaning Takato could have definitely woken up from being asleep at the same time. It all made sense but...c'mon. How could it possibly be true? Her and Takato having some kind of mental link? Then again...she had one with Renamon…

"What would you say if I told you I did say that to you last night?" Rika suddenly asked, deciding against her previous thoughts. Takato's eyes went wide.

"I would ask how you did it. And why you were wishing me a goodnight." He said nervously.

"Well how I did it...I really have no idea. But as to why...because you made me really happy yesterday." Her voice had softened a bit. "And...I wanted to go to sleep thinking about you." Her face had gone up in flames. She could feel it as the words left her mouth. But, she could see he was blushing just as hard. This was uncharted territory for both of them. Who knew they had feelings right? Weird.

"You...did?" Was all Takato could really come up with at this point. He was flabberghasted. He had no idea where this was going. Didn't he kinda-sorta like Jeri? Wasn't Rika totally opposed to emotional openness of any kind? And why the hell was his heart beating so goddamn fast? It was gonna burst right through his ribcage in a minute.

"Yeah. Takato, no one else knows me like you do. You and Henry are the only people...the only people who would ever understand me. And...I'm not sitting here saying this to Henry am I?" She said gently, almost whispering at the end. Suddenly there was a frantic knock at the door, and Rika's eyes shot open like saucers.

"Yoohoo! Rika I'm home." Takato recognized Rumiko's voice instantly, and he feared that whatever was about to happen between them had just been sucked into the event horizon of a black hole. The door opened suddenly and there was Rumiko in all her meddling, modeling glory. Rika just stood up and burst out laughing as she turned to face her mother.

"Mom, if I could host the Bad Timing Awards, I'd make sure you were every nominee and you won every trophy." She said exasperatedly as she approached her mother. Rumiko blinked a couple times.

"Does that mean you'll try on that dress for me?" Rika just laughed more and Takato sweatdropped and chuckled nervously. He was glad Rika was nothing like Rumiko.

"No mom. That is most certainly not what it means." Rika stated somewhat sadly, just shaking her head. She was silent for a few moments before she realized that her mother would not just leave her alone right now. She was so sick of fighting...especially with Takato here…

"Oh fine. Well, I brought you home a present from Moscow. I think you'll really like it for once. But I'll give it to you later after your friend leaves. Hi Takato!" The last part was exclaimed quite loudly, and Takato was taken aback by it. Rika was surprised how quickly she relented.

"Uh, Hi Mrs. Nonaka." He replied still a bit uncomfortably, waving with one hand and scratching the back of his head with the other.

"Oh please call me Rumiko! Alright then. I'll leave you two alone. Buh-bye!" She slid the door shut leaving them alone.

"Wow. She only asked once." Rika stated in shock. Suddenly the door slid back open and Rumiko popped her head back in.

"Oh and you two look to cute together. Just sayin'. Ta ta!" They heard her giggling uncontrollably a she ran away. Now both of their faces were beet red again.

"Mom!" She really couldn't believe her mother had just said that. The nerve she had-

"Your mother is crazy. I don't know how you deal with her." Rika was completely shocked, as Takato's voice was much closer than where he was before. And then she felt his hand slip into hers. She could barely bring herself to look over at him. But as she did their eyes met. And he actually didn't seem as nervous as before. He was smiling.

"Yeah...sometimes I'm not sure who's the daughter…" She smiled back. And she didn't feel so nervous anymore. Just...warm.

Henry walked through his front door and shut it behind him. As he entered his living room he saw his father was waiting for him on the couch along with Suzie. Henry took a deep breath.

"Hey Dad." His father immediately stood at his call. He wasn't enraged...but he definitely did not look happy.

"Henry. Mind telling me why you spent over 60000 Yen on Digimon Cards today? I thought you were going to be smart with this money." Janyu's tone was full of disappointment, but it didn't faze Henry.

"Oooh Henwy's in trouble!" Suzie exclaimed with a giggle, but a quick look from Janyu silenced her. She went back to watching TV. Henry simply took the silver box out of his own bag and handed it to Janyu.

"I'm sorry Dad. Just look at this card and you'll understand." Henry requested, earning a skeptical look from Janyu. The father took the box anyway, and when he opened it his anger seemed to fade. And he was clearly surprised.

"What? What is this Henry?" He asked in surprise. Henry just shrugged.

"I'm not really sure what it's capable of, but it's exactly what it looks like. They made a D-Reaper card. And that's not all." Henry explained as he pulled out his cell phone. He brought the pictures of the other cards up. "Just scroll through them and look at them all. It's pretty surprising." Janyu took the phone and took a minute to look through them.

"This is...unprecedented. But I thought Guilmon was created by Takato? That it hadn't been a real Digimon before Takato drew it?" Janyu said, recalling the explanation his son had given him not so long ago. Janyu had asked him to fully detail his adventures both in and out of the Digital World along with the Digimon, and he had learned a tremendous amount. It was amazing that these little bytes of data he created so long ago had evolved into such amazing creatures…

"That's right. Takato created Guilmon. But the Digimon became public after the D-Reaper incident. Most people know who Sakuyamon, Megagargomon and Gallantmon are just from the TV coverage. And I'm sure there was some kind of call from Digimon fans for a Gallantmon card. Or the company just knew they could make tons of money off of it. You see, those cards that we got today are all one of a kind. The shopkeeper told us so, and he also said they would never be reprinted. We found all besides the D-Reaper card in a couple different packs." Henry finished explaining. Janyu handed him back his phone.

"I see...this is a bit unsettling. Also, what are these three cards? I've never seen any of these...no wait. That marking...that's the marking on Guilmon's chest isn't it?" Janyu questioned. Henry nodded.

"That's exactly what it is. It's called the Digital Hazard, but none of us know anything about it. I don't think Takato knew what he was drawing when he drew it." Henry said. Janyu 'hmmed' in response. "The other two are Digimon that no one else should have known about. The dragon looking one, Megidramon, is Guilmon's Dark Mega form. Takato accidentally made Guilmon Dark Digivolve into him when Leomon was deleted. As for the other one…" Henry flipped back to the picture of ChaosGallantmon and sighed, "I have no idea. Takato has never turned into ChaosGallantmon. Even we had no idea such a Digimon could exist before we saw that card." Henry finished.

"Do you think I could take a look at the cards?" Janyu asked. His head was spinning right now. How a children's card game turned into a threat to international security he would never understand.

"I don't see why not, but I don't have the others with me. Takato has the Guilmon-line cards, of course, while Rika has the ChaosGallantmon, Megidramon and Digital Hazard cards. I think it's best if we all keep them separately." Henry said as he put his phone away. Janyu sighed and took his glasses off, polishing them with his shirt.

"This is turning into a real nightmare...guess I'm gonna have to get the old gang back together. Again." Janyu relented, earning a chuckle from both of them. "I should talk to Shibumi first. I'll get in touch with him tonight and let you know what we want to do tomorrow okay Henry?" Henry nodded to his father. "And sorry for getting angry earlier. I think you made the right decision buying these cards."

"Thanks Dad. I knew you would understand." Henry smiled at his father and Janyu chuckled in response.

"Now, your mother is at her sister's for the weekend, so who wants takeout?"

 **A/N: Alright, I like the pace I'm going at this with. And it's coming together like the Beatles in my head. So, tell me what you think, please. Also, tell me what you think about Digimon Adventure Tri, which I just found out about recently. For anyone who does not know, look it up. It's a continuation of the Digimon Adventure series years later with the original 8 digidestined. I'm quite excited. I hope Jeff Nimoy is involved in the writing again, and I hope that the staff take it seriously. And not make it as kid-friendly. Apparently people are up-in-arms about the art style, but while I was put off by it at first, I came too like it upon watching the trailer. It's a more modern look. The action sequence looked really good. And while the character faces looked a bit different, the digimon faces looked as colorful and happy as ever. Anyway let me know, and thanks for reading. Spread the love.**


	3. Chapter 3: Growing Pains

**A/N: Gonna keep these beginning ones short from now on, unless I have something special to say. One thing I feel I should just mention is that while I loved Runaway Locomon, for this story's purpose it didn't happen. That doesn't mean it couldn't though. Anyway thanks for coming back. Enjoy.**

Janyu sat in his home office as he conversed with his old friend via telephone. Dark circles hung below his sleepy eyes. His dark blue tie was loose and his collar pulled apart to give him some breathing room. His home office was quite small really; only a desk and a chair could fit in there. It had been a walk in closet in the room when they first moved in, but after much effort to persuade his wife he was able to make it his office. So they tore the shelves down, painted the walls white (because they had been bright orange, of all colors), threw in a cedar work desk and the tiniest chair they could find that Janyu actually fit in. And of course his most trusted companion, his desktop computer. Sure he loved his sleek, modern laptop. But nothing had the processing power and functionality of his baby. He had built it himself, and he had done a damn good job, young as he had been. The fact that it stood so long and still ran so well was a testament to his skill. The simple egg-shell white exterior hid a much more complex machine underneath.

" _I see. That's quite interesting Janyu. I would like to take a look at these cards as well."_ Shibumi's voice resounded through the phone receiver. Janyu smiled at his old friend's voice. It was about that time of day when Shibumi would start getting tired, and his voice reflected that. Slightly soft and scratchy. "I knew you would Shibumi. I'll start contacting the others." He replied thankfully.

" _Alright. I need to sleep on this. Maybe the answer will come to me in my dreams."_ Janyu laughed at his friend's remark as he heard a click on the line. He looked at the screen of his sleek, touchscreen handheld to confirm the call had ended and pocketed the device. Shibumi was a character.

But now that left Janyu alone to think. And he didn't really know what to think as his fingers idly tapped on the desk. The resounding effects of his and his colleagues' foray into the word of artificial intelligence all those years ago were quite astounding. And even after the threat was supposedly gone, and the Digimon along with it, they still managed to cause some sort of trouble.

He didn't know what to think about the cards. They were clearly a bad omen.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door. Henry was standing in the doorway. He wasn't wearing his vest now, and his hair was slightly wet, meaning he must have just bathed. In fact, Janyu thought he could smell the jasmine scented soap he knew Henry to be fond of.

"Yes Henry?" The father asked, his posture relaxing.

"I don't know why I didn't ask before, but do you know who made the Digimon card game? And who writes the show?" Henry asked curiously. "Takato, Rika and I came to the conclusion that we need to talk to them. Or get in contact with them or something." Janyu was completely unprepared for the question. He blinked a couple times.

"Come to think of it, I don't. In fact, now that you mention it, I feel like I should. I mean, how could they have gotten the idea if they weren't one of the original Monster Makers?" Janyu questioned, more to himself than out loud. He really was quite perturbed by this. "I'll definitely bring it up when we get together again. Which we will be soon by the way. I just talked to Shibumi and I'm about to round up the others." Henry smiled at this. "I'm sorry I don't have a more definitive answer to your question."

"It's okay. I didn't think it would be that easy." Henry left his father alone after that, and Janyu got back to contacting the rest of the Monster Makers. It would be a long night for sure.

Takato had a big ole smile on his face as he moseyed through the park. The sunlight, as it poked through the dense, green foliage of the park, seemed to highlight each of his steps. He was as bright as the reflection on his goggles. His footsteps were light and whimsical like the breeze, and it was whimsy indeed as he danced with the leaves. He and Rika were...well they were something now. He didn't want to say she was his girlfriend. Because he hadn't asked her to be his girlfriend, and something told him Rika would loathe the idea of being called someone's girlfriend. But it really didn't matter what they "were". As if they needed a name for it. They made each other happy. That was how she put it, and he felt it was the best way to describe it. And as he continued through the park, through the places he had been many, many times over the past few months that it may as well have bore his footprints, he truly felt happy. These last two days had been wonderful, and it was all because he had decided to end his pity party and go see Rika. He could honestly say things would only get better from here. Although, the cards did have a bit to do with it as well as Rika.

His thoughts shifted to the cards, and while they clearly had some kind of meaning or bad omen to them, they still made him excited. Excited because he knew; the feeling surged through him like electricity. He knew Guilmon and all the others were still out there. He knew they would meet again to solve this mystery and end whatever threat came along with it. They would find their friends again and gain back the part of themselves they had lost. He could taste the sweet taste of reconciliation. And it would be sweeter than any Anpan Bun, Pocky or Mochi he could conceive. It was like Rika said. If he wanted it, he got it. And he _wanted_ this. More than anything.

He wanted to go back to the stone shrine where he used to hide Guilmon, but he really didn't have any time. His mother was probably worried enough already, and that _was_ the one thing that could probably bring him to his knees any day, regardless of however many layers of Chrome Digizoid armor he was protected by. He picked up the pace a bit, as did the breeze. He'd come back another day. Tomorrow, since it was the last day of the weekend. Maybe he'd get Kazu or Kenta to come along...maybe he'd show them the cards.

" _No. We should keep these cards a secret."_ He and Rika had decided to split the cards. He got the Guilmon line, and she kept Megidramon, ChaosGallantmon and the Digital Hazard. It seemed like the smart thing to do. And then his thoughts drifted to the one thing that really bothered him. " _Who the hell is ChaosGallantmon? I mean...it's me right?"_ He pictured the foreign Digimon in his head again. His once shining armor had been replaced by dull, flat, gray armor. And the bright red accents had all been replaced by a toxic looking purple. It was as if all the life had been drained from him. And he didn't know of anyone else that went by the name of Gallantmon. Just what was the importance of that stupid symbol he drew on Guilmon's chest? He had only thought it looked cool.

He finally found himself standing out front of his bakery, forcing him to stow his thoughts for now. Darkness had all but snuffed out the last remaining rays of daylight, and the streets were mostly lit by the various store lights. It was pretty empty for the market district, but then again, it always was at night. As he walked in he saw his mother kneading a large batch of dough for the next day. Her face was etched in concentration; the lines between her cheeks and nose more prominent now, accentuating the squareness of her cheeks. Herr long brown hair, apron and sleeves were all covered in flour. It was especially noticeable on her yellow sleeves. The table was covered in flour too, but then again mostly everything around their house was perpetually covered in flour.

"Well look who's home." She said, a hint of reprimand in her voice, her hand going to her hip. Really though, she was just worried. She knew there was something missing from her little boy's life right now, in the form of a lovable, red dinosaur. And she felt useless as a mother because nothing she tried worked.

"Hi mom. Sorry I'm late. I was with Rika and Henry." He explained quickly his eyes roaming around the room. Yeah, he wasn't saying anything to his mom about Rika.

"It's okay. Just don't make a habit of it. Even though you already do." She smiled as she said the last part, her cheeks puffing out wide. Takato laughed nervously and scratched his head. "How are Henry and Rika?"

"Uhm, they're good. Well, we're all doing better recently." He admitted. Her smile grew.

"That's wonderful Takato. Well, I don't know if you're hungry, but your father made his special curry bread. It's sitting in the warmer." She let him know endearingly. His eyes lit up. Dad's special curry bread was delicious.

"Aright!" One of the pros of living in a bakery is you could use the equipment to cook. Not that they did too often, but having something like a warmer always handy was great. He let his nose lead him to the warmer like a dog on a leash. The smell washed over him like a wave of warm, comforting love, and he sighed almost dreamily as he pulled it out. As he grabbed the bread he could feel it was still quite soft, not to mention obviously warm. He placed the golden, brown orbs of cooked dough on a yellow plate. He carried the plate up to his room as he munched on one of the pieces of gourmet bread, and his mouth died and went to heaven. The spices his dad used, whatever they were he still hadn't figured it out, were always just perfect. And the bread practically melted in your mouth it was so soft. Sometimes he cursed having to live in a bakery but dammit he loved bread so much.

When he passed his parents room, he saw his dad sitting at a small, light-brown wooden desk hunched over the computer. The room itself was not so big, only fitting a bed and a dresser otherwise, the same wood as the desk. The carpet was a deep, dark but vibrant brown, and the walls were a creamy beige. And various picture of Takato and his family were displayed wherever they could be. Takato decided now was the time to talk to him, while his mother was still busy.

"Want a piece of bread?" If Takato's father was startled by his son he didn't show it. He just turned around, his red eyes lighting up at the sound of his son's voice.

"I was just getting hungry! You're a god send son." He exclaimed, taking one of the pieces of bread. He took a bite and a bit of the inside filling dripped onto his gray button-up shirt. Takato chuckled.

"I try…" He took a deep breath. This didn't go unnoticed by Takehiro as he gulped down his piece of bread.

"Something on your mind son?" Takehiro questioned, licking his lips. Takato nodded.

"Yeah...well someone, not something." Takato stated rather elegantly. A grin spread across Takehiro's face that could have eaten shit for days.

"My boys got himself a woman? Well I'll be damned! Who is it? That red headed girl?" Takato was very taken aback by his father's sudden elation. Takehiro was quite animated now, almost flailing around as he talked. He wasn't given a chance to answer. "Well son, you've come to the right person." And as his father said that, Takato wasn't so sure anymore that that was the case here.

"Yeah...it's Rika." He muttered nervously.

"Well have you told her?" Takehiro asked eagerly.

"Yeah." Takato's hand found the back of his neck. It was slightly sweaty.

"Well what did she say?"

"Uhm, that I make her happy." Takehiro blinked at that.

"Not what I was expecting. What did you say back?" The curious father asked again.

"Well, I told her that her mother was crazy, and that she made me happy too. Her mother had walked in a few moments before, interrupting our conversation." Takato explained. His father chuckled and shook his head.

"You said her mother was crazy? Are you crazy? Nevermind that. Son, it seems to me like you like this girl very much. You're quite nervous right now." Takato's eyes widened for a second before he looked at where his arm was, and removed it. He stood up straighter too, smiling a bit. "Have you felt this way since you met her?" Takehiro was now actually on the edge of his seat, whether he noticed it or not.

"I can't really say...there was always something about her. But I never found myself admiring her the way I do now. I just have this desire to know more about her and be near her." The boy admitted, feeling a bit vindicated. "It feels like normal around her." He finished with a smile.

"You kids have grown up a bit faster than any of us thought you would it seems." Takehiro said suddenly. He stood up and took a step forward, putting a hand on his son's shoulder. "You're all so mature now. It makes me proud. It makes _us_ proud." Takato smiled at this. "The best advice I can give you is to be yourself and be honest. If you do that, you can't go wrong. You're a good kid." Their unique sets of red eyes met, and Takehiro hoped that Takato could see he meant it. He hoped those were the words his son needed to hear. The only thing he could hope to give him as a father was confidence in himself. The rest was up to Takato.

"Thanks dad...by the way the bread is delicious!" Takato commented, taking another bite of one of the rolls. "You should make this kind of bread, but Guilmon shaped." Takato suggested. His father nodded.

"Alright, I will. One day next week." They smiled at each other.

Rika didn't really know what to say. She wasn't sure if the feeling swirling around in her head was embarrassment, disappointment or amusement, probably a mix of the three, but it was swirling like the patterns on her mother's multi-colored sundress. In the end she settled on amusement. Really, her mother needed to learn something about the world that didn't have to do with makeup or clothes.

"Do you like it? I think it's your size." Rumiko, looking beautiful as ever in the aforementioned sundress, held up the t-shirt she had gotten for Rika up to her daughter. Her violet eyes twinkled with appreciation as she smiled warmly. Behind her, Seiko had a horrified expression on her face. Her thoughts we're swirling more like a violent tornado.

"Rumiko! Do you even know what that is!?" The grandmother questioned outrageously, feeling a strain in her throat as she did. The young mother shrugged. Her mood was as light as her dress.

"Some hip new design? I don't know, I've never heard of this designer. 'Hammer & Sickle', it's such a weird name. But i thought you would love it Rika. It just says 'bad girl' all over it." Rumiko went on, glossing over her mother's fury. Although her mother had every right to be angry. For emblazoned on the front of the black shirt as large as it could possibly be was the Hammer & Sickle, the mark of Communism, in bold red.

In Seiko's eyes, it may as well have said 'Hello, Fuck You!'

In Rika's eyes, it may as well have said 'Hello, My Mother is a Blithering Idiot!'

"Rumiko! For heaven's sake it's the-"

"I love it mom. Thank you." Rika suddenly stated, cutting her grandmother off. Seiko's eyes ignited. This was just too hilarious not to keep it. She wondered if people would get angry at her. Rumiko smiled widely.

"I knew you would. Don't say I don't have good taste! Now, I'm off to bed. These long flights are really starting to wear on my body…" Rumiko slowly made her way out of the room, her dress almost waving at them as she walked away, leaving Seiko and Rika alone. Seiko just shook her head as she muttered something along the lines of 'That's not the only thing it's wearing down...'.

"You really want to wear that in public?" Seiko asked, now turning back to her granddaughter. Why she asked, she had no idea, for she already knew the answer. The wrinkles on her face were becoming more and more prominent - she could _feel_ it.

"You really don't think this is even a tad bit funny?" Rika retorted, smiling as she did. "Maybe most people won't even know what it is." Seiko walked away in defeat, again muttering something about 'How anyone in all of Asia could not know what that symbol was…' to herself. But Rika didn't feel bad. She wasn't the one who didn't recognize the internationally recognized symbol for Communism.

"Bad girl indeed." She said to herself, giggling a bit.

The next day, Takato once again found himself on his way to meet Henry and Rika. Henry had told them over the phone that his father would be getting the Monster Makers back together to take a look at the cards. They were meeting to give Henry the cards so he could take them to his dad.

His feet followed the familiar path through the park towards their old meeting place. Past the bushes and trees, under the green, swaying leaves. He had said he would go back to visit, and he decided now was as good a time as ever. It _was_ on the way. He ascended the steps as he reached them, finally coming to the abandoned shrine. He took a peek inside through the solid iron gate, seeing the hole Guilmon had dug. More like a tunnel really.

"I miss ya buddy…" He sighed as he whispered his sentiment, letting it drift away with the wind. He suddenly felt like he was sick to his stomach, and he fell to his knees in shock. Suddenly he lost his breakfast in the bushes, and probably part of dad's curry bread from last night. He really hoped no one heard or saw that. The violent vomit subsided after a moment, and he groaned painfully as he wiped his face with his arm. "Whyyyyyyyyy…..?" His stomach felt really weird. Like it was pulsing with heat and energy. It seemed like it was...glowing too? He lifted his shirt up.

He really shouldn't have been surprised at this point, but he was only a human.

In the middle of his stomach, glowing a fiery red, was the same mark he drew on Guilmon's chest. Burning like a fresh brand mark. Oozing energy like a deep wound. Bleeding nothing but crimson light. The mark that he had now come to know as the Digital Hazard.

"Oh what the hell?" He was still in a lot of pain, and it only seemed to be getting worse. It felt like his stomach was collapsing on itself, and he was slowly being crushed. It felt like the muscles in his stomach were being pulled apart. He wouldn't be able to make it to Henry's...

He sighed and pulled out the cell phone he had been able to convince his parents to buy him after the D-Reaper incident. He dialed Rika. One ring. Two rings. "Hello?" Her voice echoed over through the speaker. And he had never been happier to hear it.

"Rika...it's Takato." He strained to say. "I'm at the old-augh-shrine and I can't move. The Digital…Hazard is on me." As he finished he let out a huge breath and collapsed on his face, dropping the phone. "Aghh!" He was now writhing in pain. He curled up in a ball as his stomach really pulled in on itself. It felt like something was slicing through the muscles in his stomach with their teeth.

"Takato? What the hell is going on?...Takato!" Her voice rang out from the phone. She was only answered by more pained grunts and screams by Takato.

"Rika!"

The phone exploded into nothing but fragments.

It was another quiet day at Hypnos. Too quiet compared to the surplus of activity they had dealt with not but a few months ago. Hardly anything but simple computer viruses popped up nowadays, and they were easily eradicated with the click of a button. To say things were boring was putting it nicely. And as Riley, dressed in the same damn uniform, sitting in that damn mechanical, twirling crow's nest, attempted to do her now-seemingly-useless job, she was just that. Positively, absolutely bored.

" _I can't believe they still have us working full time even with the Digimon gone. This is so boring. Maybe I can find Yamaki alone in his office and jump him real quick…"_ Riley giggled to herself as the thought raced through her head. Her thick, brown hair flowed freely behind her as she slowly swiveled around in the air, her face obscured by her headgear. She had finally gotten Yamaki to lighten up a bit. After the year-long rough patch since the conception of Hypnos, he was starting to become a person dedicated to using his power to help others, not himself. And she was a big part of that. It could have been because lately she was finding random times to jump Yamaki whenever she could. It had thrown him for a loop.

Suddenly the alarm went off, and Riley was alerted to some kind of digital presence in the real world, and all of the super high-tech equipment that made up the Hypnos system roared to life. A digital presence should have been impossible because the barriers between the worlds were intact now. Lights strobed and flashed all sorts of colors while the sound of beeping and whirring kicked up the decibel level in the room. The large wrap-around monitor started to flash warning lights as Riley furiously clicked away on her computer keyboard. Down below, the situation became frantic as the various technicians in labcoats started buzzing around like bees in a hive tried to fix the problem. The door to the room slid opened and Yamaki came running in.

"Riley! What's going on?" He shouted, wanting to get a hold of the situation as quickly as possible. You couldn't see his eyes past the black shades, but they were focused. That was some response time. How he was always in the room the second there was a problem, she never knew. And never questioned.

"I'm not sure! The system is detecting a digital presence in the real world! But I wasn't notified of any kind of bio-emergence or data transfer or anything! One second there was nothing and the next it was there. I'm scanning for a concentration point...here! Shinjuku Park!" Her surprise was evident in her voice as she frantically explained the situation while trying to get it under control. Suddenly, the warning messages on the screen got more frantic, and along with them many tiny Digital Hazards appeared all over the screen, just like it had when Megidramon had been created. "Yamaki!"

"I see it!" He replied sternly, his shaded eyes never leaving the screen once; fixed like the path of a planet. What the hell was this phenomenon that was now a recurring one? He flicked his lighter open and shut it absent-mindedly as his eyes were glued to the screen. "It's never over is it…"

"Rika!" Takato's voice pierced her ear, and then just static. She groaned in frustration and shoved the phone in her pocket before taking off. Luckily Henry lived pretty close to the park, and she hadn't even been there yet, putting her right in the vicinity of the park.

Her feet clapped upon the ground and her legs worked furiously to propel her forward. Her ponytail/bun thing (sorry I'm a guy and thus don't know what to call that) bounced on her head with each step. She was worried as all hell. He sounded like he was in a lot of pain. And what did Takato mean the Digital Hazard was on him? Her heart was beating faster than her legs were moving. Finally she entered the park and hopped over some bushes, not bothering to use the paths. She arrived at the steps in seconds and took them 2 at a time to the top, where she saw Takato, still fetal. She ran up to him and knelt down.

"Takato! What's going on?" At the sound of her voice, he smiled just a bit, and he tried to control his groaning. She could see the glowing coming from underneath his shirt. She looked over and saw the remains of his phone, scattered about like confetti. Then she looked over and saw the vomit covered bush. "Ew did you puke?"

"Who cares about that! I don't know what's-ngh-going on. But it really-agh!-hurts." He grunted. "Look." He lifted his shirt up a bit, revealing the glowing Digital Hazard. Rika was speechless. Her gaze was captured by the glowing symbol, entranced by the crimson waves of energy. In a matter of days all of a sudden they were dealing with more Digital World problems. But now they were without their Digimon. She was scared, and she didn't know what to do.

Suddenly she snapped out of it. "Can you move?" She asked. Takato grunted and tried to push himself up, which he was slowly successful with. Standing though..."C'mon." Rika bent down and put his arm around her shoulder. He still couldn't stand completely straight, and his one arm was tightly gripping his stomach. He smiled at her and together they descended the stairs away from the shrine. When they got to the bottom, Takato let out a sigh of relief.

"I think it's gone." He took in a deep breath and exhaled again as they stood there. "Yeah, it's gone. Just put me on the ground. I need to lie down." Rika gave him an odd look but obliged anyway. Slowly she placed him down on the path. He felt his body connect with the cool asphalt, and it was a great relief from the burning. As he laid on the ground he moaned in satisfaction. "Oh this feels so much better."

"What the hell just happened?" Rika asked, standing over him. The shadow she cast over him was extra relief, and he welcomed it.

"Well, I don't really know. But you saw the mark." Takato looked down at his stomach. Suddenly he started to frantically look around, his hands grabbing for the non-existent thing. "My phone!" He exclaimed. Rika raised an eyebrow.

"Your phone exploded." She deadpanned. He sat up quickly and eyes went wide. He winced in pain as well as an ache shot through his stomach.

"Ow. It what?"

"It exploded." Takato blinked a few times at her answer.

"How is that possible? Man, my parents are gonna be so mad…" He ran a hand through his hair in frustration, messing it up a bit. Rika sat down next to him.

"Only you would be more worried about your phone than yourself Gogglehead." She joked. "Are you okay?" She asked, the features of her face relaxing gently. Her eyes washed over Takato with concern. He blushed a little at her doting, but nodded.

"Yeah I am now...before it felt like...like my body was going to collapse in on itself. Like my stomach was a black hole and I was being sucked into it. That was why standing was so hard." He explained, rubbing his stomach unconsciously.

"A black hole?" Rika asked curiously. Her face was scrunched up, and Takato couldn't help but think it was a bit cute.

"Yeah I don't know how else to describe it...but we can talk about it more with Henry. He's probably wondering where we are." Takato stated, dismissing the situation for now. Rika nodded and helped him up. They looked at each other for a second and Takato smiled. They looked the same as ever, but different somehow. Then he looked down and noticed her shirt.

"Should I ask about the shirt with the Communist symbol on it?" He said it as gently as if he were poking a dead body with a stick.

"It was a gift from my mother." She giggled as he said it. He just shook his head and smiled again.

"Rika?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"Hi." He sounded cheerful. She laughed and smiled at him.

"Hello Gogglehead. Now c'mon." She grabbed his hand, and he almost shivered. Actually, he was pretty sure he did. They looked at each other for another second before giggling and started walking towards Henry's, together.

As soon as they arrived at Henry's the first thing Henry noticed was that Rika and Takato were holding hands. They stopped as soon as they realized that what was going on. Pushing that whole train of thought aside, because it was a train and a half at that. The next thing he noticed was Rika's new shirt, which he questioned in the same manner as Takato did. Very delicately. Henry got the same answer Takato did, and Takato could only offer him a shrug as his opinion. Henry just took it all in stride as he brought them to see Janyu in his office. His now very crowded office. Janyu proceeded to examine the cards by himself for a moment while Henry asked his friends what took them so long.

"How do I put this…the digital hazard appeared on my body. And it hurt. A lot." Takato whispered in Henry's ear, trying to keep it from Janyu's ears. Henry's eyes widened but he didn't have a chance to ask any more questions. Janyu was finished and turned his attention to the kids, giving each of them their own cards back. He sighed as he took his glasses off and cleaned them with his shirt.

"Well, all of these cards are as real as any other Digimon Card you've used in the past. They bear all of the official seals, markings and codes that they should, they have the same dimensions and measurements and the art styles are an exact match." He stated, which explained what he had been doing. "If you'd like to come to the lab with me you're more than welcome. I assume that was your plan in the first place?" His question was met with three nods. "Alright then. You remember Hypnos correct?" The children were stunned at the mention of the government organization.

"Hypnos? Why are we going there?" Henry asked immediately.

"It's the only place that has the kind of equipment that could test for what you're looking for." Janyu replied curtly. "Yamaki is interested in the cards as well." He said after a second. Yamaki didn't bother the kids so much as Hypnos did. Hypnos was still a government organization dedicated to eradicating Digimon. Yamaki had shown them he was willing to trust them and cooperate with them.

"Great. How could we forget?" Rika asked rhetorically. "Let's go then. The quicker this is over with the better." Takato and Henry nodded at her suggestion.

"Alright then follow me. We're gonna walk; it's easier than taking the train."

And so after a short walk the original Tamers found themselves inside Hypnos headquarters. It was a large circular building with all tinted windows and guard posted on every entrance. t wasn't the kind of place you just walked into. They were met out front by Yamaki, who was waiting for them when they arrived. He was dressed exactly as they remembered him, or maybe he got a new tie? This one was green. Other than that, same black suit, same black glasses, same stoic look. He approached them swiftly.

"It's a good thing you came by today. We just had an incident." He stated quickly and quietly, not showing any hint of anxiety. Straight to business as usual; classic Yamaki. Same black suit and tie same song and dance. He could at least say hi...but then again if Yamaki was even telling you something was wrong, you knew he was anxious.

"An incident?" Janyu questioned. Yamaki simply nodded as they started heading towards the building. They entered through the tinted glass doors and walked into a small office-like lobby. The walls were made of solid black marble and looked like they could even withstand a Digimon; for a little while at least. Yamaki didn't even bat an eye at the receptionist manning the desk, made of the same black marble, as they walked by. As they started to make their way through the maze of secrets that was Hypnos, they noticed that it was very drab. Gray carpets, gray wallpaper, and just about gray everything else. When they were out of earshot of anyone, he started to explain.

"Do you remember when the children were in the Digital World, and in the blink of an eye something happened and the Digital World almost collapsed on itself? When the Hazard symbols took over every electronic device?" Yamaki asked. The kid's ears perked up at the mention of the word 'hazard'. Janyu nodded, recalling the event quite easily.

"How could I forget? I thought I lost Henry and Suzie. Your theory was that some powerful Digimon caused it." Janyu recalled. Yamaki nodded.

"Yes well, whatever caused it is still a mystery to us but-"

"Was this the symbol?" Rika asked, interrupting Yamaki and holding out the Digital Hazard card. Yamaki clearly wasn't pleased with being cut off but when he saw the card his mood changed. He reached out and grabbed it, analyzing it more closely.

"Yes this is exactly it. It's also the symbol on Guilmon's chest if I'm not mistaken?" His question was met with nods. "What is it?"

"We're not really sure." Takato piped up. "But we can offer an explanation for what powerful Digimon caused whatever you're talking about." Yamaki and Janyu's attention was captured with this.

"You can? What is it?" Janyu asked curiously.

"Well, my guess is that you got those readings after I forced Guilmon to Digivolve to Megidramon." Takato looked over at Rika as he said this, and she held out one of her other cards. The Megidramon card. Yamaki took this and both he and Janyu examined it. "Megidramon is...he's the product of my anger forcing Guilmon to Digivolve, in order to inflict pain on Beelzemon. The Digital Hazard on Guilmon, or I guess I should say WarGrowlmon's chest had been activated, most likely by my anger, and helped him Digivolve. This was right after Beelzemon deleted Leomon…" He explained grimly. "When he came to be, his presence had such an effect on the Digital World that it literally started to fall apart right beneath our feet."

"It wasn't until Megidramon was defeated until everything went back to normal." Henry finished, summing up the event quite nicely. You could almost hear the cranking of the gears in Yamaki and Janyu's heads.

"I see. That does answer a few questions. But it doesn't answer any about what happened today." Yamaki stated with satisfaction. "As I said before, we had an incident this morning. Another one exactly like the one when Megidramon appeared. It didn't last for as long, but considering that there should be a barrier between the worlds right now, it's just as worrisome." The Hypnos Executive filled them in. Takato and Rika's eyes widened.

"What did you say?" Takato asked in astonishment.

"This morning, the system picked up a digital presence in the real world, resonating from somewhere in Shinjuku Park." Yamaki answered, going into slightly further detail. That did it. Apparently Hypnos had picked up on Takato's little incident this morning. Takato and Rika shared a glance, and Takato sighed.

"I...think I can offer an explanation to that too." Takato stated, his tone full of admittance. He didn't like being at the center of trouble all the time. Yamaki took his glasses off and gave Takato his attention. "This morning I was in Shinjuku Park and...well I don't really know how to explain this." He scratched the back of his head.

"The Digital Hazard appeared on Takato's body and must have caused some kind of disturbance. It also caused Takato a tremendous amount of pain, and his cell phone to explode." Rika explained. "If it were some kind of violent, destructive digital field, then it would explain why Takato's phone exploded." She added at the end. Takato looked over at Henry.

"This is what I was going to tell you before. I didn't want to make it seem like a big deal but...apparently it is." He admitted. He looked back at Janyu and Yamaki. "This is just as much of a mystery to me as it is to you, but whatever happened must have been what your sensors picked up." As he finished explaining they continued walking at Yamaki's behest.

"Well, we haven't been able to analyze exactly what happened yet, but when I get the results I can surely fill you in." Yamaki offered, eliciting a smile from the Tamer's leader. The man in the suit led them through a set of automatic doors into an office of sorts with soft yellow walls and beige carpeting. And inside were the rest of the Monster Makers, each in their own cubicle, lined up one behind the other. Janyu smiled.

"Ah, together again. Sorry to pull you from your busy lives so quickly after the last incident but there have been some interesting developments." Janyu apologized as he filled his colleagues in. He was met with smiles.

"Aw now don't be so blue Tao. You know we could never stay mad at you." Babel answered in the tender, velvety way he always did. His beard had grown out more since the last time Janyu had seen him, and it gave him an even heartier look, if that was at all possible, although his head was still as shiny as ever. He almost wanted to call him 'Grampa Babel'.

"Speak for yourself! I was on vacation in Miami!" Rob "Dolphin" McCoy shot back, though there was a grin on his face. As opposed to Babel, he had trimmed his hair, giving him a neater look.

"Swimming with the dolphins again?" Babel questioned teasingly. Janyu laughed. The rest of the programmers chuckled along with him.

"Alright guys settle down. Let me explain why we're here." At his behest, the room quieted down and the attention was on him. Janyu stole a glance at Yamaki, who simply nodded. "Alright, so as we all know, the Digimon we all came in contact with a few months ago are actually based on the children's card game and TV show; well, maybe the other way around." Janyu corrected himself. "Anyway, yesterday my son and his friends, who I'm sure you all remember, found some very interesting cards. Cards they say shouldn't even exist." At this, Janyu collected the cards from the children and spread them out on a table in the middle of the room. Immediately, the view screen at the front of the room turned on, displaying each of the cards as they lie on the table. Some new high-tech equipment for sure. "The first thing I did this morning was make sure all of the cards were real, and they're as real as rain." As the cards flashed up on the screen one by one, Daisy, one of the Monster Makers, 'hmmed' in curiosity. Her long, skinny fingers stroked her chin in thought as her blue eyes gazed at the screen.

"Didn't you tell us at one point that the red dinosaur Digimon, Guilmon, wasn't a real Digimon, and he was created from imagination?" She asked. Janyu nodded.

"Yes, this is true. But, after the D-Reaper incident, most people we're able to lay their eyes on him. And the Digimon card game makers were no exception to that. They probably saw it as an opportunity to make a quick profit. That was one of Henry's theories." Janyu went on. "So the first set of cards is the full evolution-line of Guilmon. Nothing too worrisome. But then...there's this card." Next the D-Reaper card came up on screen, and the atmosphere tensed a bit.

"Are all of our programs destined to end up on the face of a playing card?" Aishwarya "Curly" Rai questioned rhetorically. She removed her thick glasses and sighed heavily.

"It seems that way." Janyu answered. "My son and his friends said that while the Guilmon-line is being advertised, this card is not, but there are others who know of it's existence." Henry stepped forward as his father finished.

"The shopkeeper we talked to told us that the D-Reaper card and the Guilmon cards were one of a kind. The Guilmon cards were placed in one random pack across the world, while the shopkeeper had somehow managed to get his hands on the D-Reaper card. We must have opened about a hundred packs of Digimon cards to find the Guilmon cards." Henry chuckled a bit at the last part. He looked back up at his dad, who cleared his throat and continued.

"And then there's the last set of cards. The set that shouldn't exist." The Megidramon, ChaosGallantmon and Digital Hazard cards appeared on the screen now as Janyu conitinued. "These cards are the ones that really should not exist. The children say that no one should even know of Megidramon or ChaosGallantmon. Megidramon has only appeared once in the Digital World, and ChaosGallantmon has never been seen. As for the third card, you may recognize that as the symbol from Guilmon's chest." So many long winded explanations. Janyu walked over to his desk and took a sip from a cup of water. He sighed in refreshment as the rest of the group studied all of the cards.

"You're saying that no one should have known about these Digimon, not even us, and yet they still created the cards?" Dolphin questioned confusedly. Janyu nodded and Yamaki stepped forward.

"It seems that the makers of this children's game know it's more than a game too." The Hypnos executive stated flatly. The children nodded in response.

"Yeah, that actually brings up another point. Does anyone here know how the Digimon cards and show were created? Or who created them?" Takato spoke up, asking all of the programmers. "I mean, it's all based on your ideas right?" He looked around the room, meeting the eyes of all of them, but none had any spark of recollection. "No?" Takato's voice was full of disappointment. Finally, Shibumi stepped forward. He had been leaning on the wall in the corner of the room. His hair had grown longer and his beard scruffier in the past few months, and he still wore the hat that hid his face a little. He wore a white t-shirt, like when Takato and Henry had met him in the Digital World.

"I may know something about that." Takato whirled around and gazed up at the man. Everyone else slowly turned to him as well. "Well, let's just say I have some theories."

"You and your crazy theories…" Babel's voice floated across the room.

"Theories that have mostly come true." Janyu stated with a grin.

"I'm not too sure about anything yet, but I have some ideas." Shibumi said continuing on. "My first thought is that there is no 'creator' so to speak. These Digimon have always existed, within the Digital World, separate from our world. What we did, as the Monster Makers all those years ago, was give them a medium in which to come into existence here. We opened up a gateway, if you will." He explained. Everyone was enraptured. "At that point, with our worlds connected, they could start to influence each other. Now, what that entails, well, I really don't know." Shibumi shrugged and shook his head. "But the TV show and card game are most certainly a product of that influence. I can't really say any more, not having any more information to go off of."

"I've had some similar thoughts." Takato piped up. "I think that the TV show may be real." That raised a few eyebrows. Shibumi cocked his head.

"What do you mean?" He asked. He was genuinely curious.

"Well, going off of what you said, which is similar to stuff I've said to them," Takato motioned to Rika and Henry, who nodded in response, "-I think that the TV show may be another world. Another world where the Digimon made a connection with people." Shibumi's eyes widened.

"It's quite possible." The programmer said. It seemed that Takato's theory opened up a myriad of questions in Shibumi's mind. "If that were the case, then the TV show would actually be a glimpse into another realm. Amazing…" He seemed to be thinking to himself for a moment. "This requires a lot more research. It seems that the next step is to figure out how the show and game came about in our world. I'll do everything I can." He stated firmly.

"We will too." Takato agreed, matching the man's determination. Then he just chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "Except I don't really have any idea where to start…" Rika rolled her eyes and Henry just laughed at his friend. Janyu chuckled as well and walked over to Takato, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Leave that part to us kids. With the resources of Hypnos, assuming he have the full use of them, we should be able to figure it out in no time." As he said this Janyu looked over at Yamaki, who simply nodded at him confirming his request. The kids smiled.

"Alright. Thanks dad. If you don't mind, we're gonna get out of here then." Henry stated, looking at his two comrades. "I think we have some other stuff to discuss." Henry raised an eyebrow at them. They paled a tad bit.

"Okay son, I may not make it home in time for dinner, but there's leftover stir-fry in the refrigerator. There should be plenty for all of you if you guys want to eat over." Janyu offered kindly.

"Oh I'm sure they would just love that." Henry had an amused-yet-excited look on his face. He was going to enjoy this part...

 **A/N: Alright, there's chapter three. Not as exciting as the first two in my opinion but it needed to be there. So, the first thing I'd like to say is just something that's on my mind about Fanfiction as a whole. It seems to me that when I write it, it's easy and simple enough to leave description out. I think one of the reasons why there's never much imagery in my stories is because I learned to write with Fanfiction, and with fanfiction there's a certain amount of...assumption that goes on. For instance, while in the first chapter I described Takato's look, I glossed over Rika's and I haven't really even described any other character. And the settings are more or less bland. Because I assume you already know what it looks like. Because you honestly probably do because why would you be reading a Digimon Tamers story if you didn't like Digimon Tamers? It makes sense that I can assume things, but that doesn't mean I should. it's something I need to work on, so I may go back over these 1st 3 chapters real quick and add a descriptive layer to them. I'd like to get better at that. Tell me what you guys think.**

 **As for the story, give it like two or three more episodes, or chapters I should say, and it will pick up. Both the adventure and the Rukato. I'm gonna have to throw Jeri in there at some point too, but so far I've done a pretty good job of keeping the other characters out, which was my intent all along. No offense to them, but they all just got in the way. Like all the time. Seriously Kenta and Kazu are useless in a fight. Suzie has no idea what she's doing and Jeri has no Digimon anymore. Only Ryo was useful but, I don't really like his character. Eh, whatever. Anyway thanks for reading and hopefully I'll see you soon. Spread the love.**

 **Ok so I'm writing this last paragraph a week after I wrote everything above it. This is what happens people. Highs and lows are crazy. Basically what happened was I went back over it to add in the aforementioned descriptive elements, and I got bored of it. I'm not trying to be like Tolkien or anything, but I'd like to paint a fairly pretty picture in your head. So please, tell me what you thought about all of the description. I went back over it two times over the course of the last week or so and added what I could but I don't know. I think I may have to start going back over it a couple times. I need to get better at imagery. That and learn some damn patience. Alright, spread the love. Thanks again.**


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry to be posting this update, but I think it's about time I finally accepted it. I am officially finished with Master of the Shadow Clones, and all other Fanfiction works I have published. I simply don't have the interest in fanfiction that I used to. As much as I'll always appreciate this place as my foray into writing, I have no desire to rekindle my passion with this particular style. I do wish I could have finished these, but realistically I never had enough to work with. I learned a lot though, and I wouldn't trade that for anything really. So thank you, all of you, who have read any of my works. I still can't believe my original MotSC got to almost 400,000 views. Never thought more than 100 would read it. Maybe one day I'll be back, but for now, it's farewell Fanfiction.


End file.
